


The Morning After

by Awseomness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: ABO dynamics, Age Difference, Alpha!Alexis, Alpha!Jaden, Angst, Angst With A Mostly Happy Ending, Beta!Marcel, Both characters are underage, Dub names, Everyone is in love with Alexis, F/F, Jaden and Cyrus are good friends, Jasmine is also a good friend, Just so many one-sided attractions, Marcel is a good friend, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No on-page smut, Not gonna lie mostly angsting about ABO stuff, Omega!Blair, Omega!Cyrus, Omega!Jasmine, Omega!Mindy, Omegaverse, Omegaverse Typical Dubcon, One-Sided Bijoushipping, One-sided Valentineshipping, Referenced Spiritshipping, Rutting, Two-sided Glintshipping, first heat, mostly toward Alexis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: Alexis' rut came early, coinciding with Blair's first heat. They spent the night together. Now Alexis feels awful, convinced that she's ruined Blair's life.
Relationships: Hamaguchi Momoe | Mindy & Makurada Junko | Jasmine, Kanou Martin | Marcel Bonaparte & Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan, Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Alexis hunched her shoulders, almost trying to hide her face behind the flared collar of her uniform blazer. It wasn't her imagination, everyone was staring at her, whispering about her, as she passed by. She couldn't hide her shame from them. They could smell it on her.

She had considered feigning sickness and avoiding class today, but students have to report to the heads of their dorms, and the head of her dorm was Ms. Fontaine who also happened to be the school nurse, so that was definitely not an option. And besides, she didn't deserve to hide away from this. Not after what she did. No, she deserved everything they threw her way, all the gossip, the jeering, the bitter shame that rose up in her chest as she made her way to class, all of it.

Poor Blair.

Alexis felt her breath catch as she considered Blair. The gossip would be about her too. It wasn't fair, but people would talk about her, about her role in all of it. There was already some resentment against her for her status as a dueling prodigy. She didn't deserve it, not the way Alexis does. It wasn't Blair's fault.

She spotted Mindy and Jasmine up ahead. They were standing outside the door, possibly waiting for her. They probably noticed that she spent the night away from her dorm room. They brightened when they saw her, but Mindy's eyes widened when she caught the scent Alexis carried, the one that didn't come off in the shower, the one that declared to everyone what had happened.

Jasmine caught it soon after, covering her mouth in shock as Alexis came closer. She looked confused. Concerned. Mindy looked horrified.

"I-I have to go!" Mindy turned and ran off into the school.

"Mindy!" Jasmine reached a hand toward her, but didn't catch her. She turned to Alexis, then back to the door, then back to Alexis, trying to decide. "Alexis, is that-"

"I'll tell you. I will. Later." She would have to. Whether or not Mindy and Jasmine would still be her friends afterward, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to keep this from them. It wouldn't be right. "You should go after her."

Jasmine looked like she was going to say something else, but she dropped it. "I'll find you after class. We'll talk."

And then she was gone too.

It was hard to pay attention in class. No matter what class it was, at every moment Alexis felt at least one pair of eyes watching her. Sometimes it was even the teacher's.

She should have been more tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night, and she had been exhausted after everything. But the sleep she did get, cuddled up, cozy, and content, had been the best, most restful sleep of her life.

It wasn't until she woke up that she realized she'd ruined their lives.

The biggest thing keeping her from paying attention was that her mind kept drifting to Blair. Her big brown eyes, her beautiful raven hair, her laugh like ringing bells. And every time it did, a new wave of guilt and shame welled up in her chest, crashing against her ribcage.

It was a wonder she even made it to lunch.

She took her lunch outside. In the open air the scent - Blair's scent - was more diffuse. Would bother fewer people. She saw Jaden and Syrus lounging on one of the geometric statues that littered the schoolyard with their own lunches. Jaden waved her over.

"Hey Alexis! We didn't catch you last night!" His expression fell when he caught her face. "Woah, what's wrong?"

Syrus elbowed him in the side. "Come on, Jaden! I know you know what heat smells like, what do you think is wrong?"

"I didn't want to make any assumptions is all." Jaden looked a little offended as he rubbed his new bruise.

Alexis sat down between them. She took a deep breath. "Guys, I really fucked up."

"You wanna talk about it?" Syrus offered.

"...My rut came early.I should've stayed in, but I'd made plans with you guys so, like an idiot, I headed out to Red Dorm."

Jaden finished the thought, "And Blair cancelled on us last night because she just got her first heat."

The phrase "first heat" hit Alexis like a ton of bricks. It was bad enough she'd taken advantage of Blair while she was vulnerable, but during her first heat ever? She reeled. She put a hand to her mouth to preempt the bile she felt rising in her throat.

"There you are!" Jasmine called from across the quad, running towards them.

"Hey, Jasmine!" Jaden waved to her. "Where's Mindy?"

Jasmine came to a stop and leaned against the statue, catching her breath. "She's playing hooky, and apparently she wants to be alone right now." She looked over at Alexis with concern. "So, what's the damage?"

"Well, from the sound of it a rutting Alexis and a Blair in heat got too close to each other." Syrus shrugged.

Jasmine sighed. "Yeah, that would explain it. Can't really blame you, I guess."

Alexis wheeled on her, disgust evident on her face. "What do you mean you can't blame me? I took advantage of Blair while she was in heat!"

"Well, I mean it's not like if you got her drunk." Jasmine pointed out. "It's more like if both of you drunkenly hooked up with each other."

"It's not like being drunk!"

"Were you the one who came on to her?" Jaden asked.

"That doesn't matter."

"Tell us what happened." Jasmine insisted.

Alexis breathed. "...I was heading to Jaden's room for movie night when I caught Blair's scent in the air. It was gentle and amazing, like roses and hot springs. I lingered there, and I guess Blair caught the smell of my rut because she stepped out of her suite to greet me. She asked me to come inside, and I knew I shouldn't, but I said yes. Then she was kissing me, and her skin was so soft and her lips tasted so good, I just kept going."

Syrus nodded. "Tale as old as time."

"It gets worse." Alexis dug her fingernails into her palms. "I didn't just-" She tries to say the word, but she can't get it past her lips. "...I also... marked her. I bit her. Oh god, I mated her."

A look passed between Jaden, Jasmine, and Syrus as they processed that. Mating bites typically happened in the throes of passion, but they still weren't something to be taken lightly. They bound people, supposedly to their very soul. And breaking that bond was a devastating, painful ordeal.

Jasmine let out a low whistle. "Mindy's gonna hate that."

"She has a crush on Alexis?" Syrus asked.

Jaden leaned back. "Half the school has a crush on Alexis."

"No one should have a crush on Alexis!" She stood up angrily. "After what I did to Blair I deserve to die alone!"

"I mean, it's not nothing, but..." Jasmine shrugged. "It still doesn't sound like you did anything another alpha in your shoes wouldn't have done." 

"That's horrible! How is Blair, or any omega, supposed to feel safe if an alpha can force herself on them while they're in heat and everyone will treat it like it's no big deal?!"

"You didn't force her, though."

Everyone turned to look at Jaden. He wasn't expecting all that attention, but he continued anyway. "I mean, if you had we'd smell it on you."

"Oh now you can smell her." Syrus rolled his eyes.

"If Blair was forced, or reluctant, or even just nervous there'd be that bitter aftertaste. But all I can smell is sweetness, happiness, and relief. Plus, y'know, sex."

"Okay, so... I didn't force her exactly." Alexis crossed her arms and hunched her shoulders. "But I still took advantage of her. I mean, look at it from Blair's perspective. Syrus, Jasmine, how would you feel if you were the one in heat and I did that to you?"

Syrus and Jasmine both blushed.

"If Alexis gave me a mate bite?" Syrus got a dreamy look on his face.

Jasmine at least had the decency to look embarrassed about how much she liked the idea. "Well, if it was you..."

"Jaden, help me out here!"

Jaden shrugged.

"Augh! Fuck you guys!"

"Alexis, look." Jasmine put a hand on her shoulder. "I've known you since prep school. You have always put your career as a duelist first. The only thing you have ever cared about more than improving yourself is making sure the people around you are safe and taken care of. So I know you would never take advantage of someone like that if you could help it."

It meant the world to her that Jasmine was still trying to be her friend after hearing what happened. And not just her, but Jaden and Syrus too. They were all trying to soothe the storm in her heart and keep her from spiralling.

Alexis took a deep breath. "Even in the most charitable version of events, if I can't control my rut I should have stayed in my dorm." Jasmine was about to argue, but Alexis held up a hand to stop her. "I appreciate what you guys are doing, but I don't want you to comfort me right now. I want you to help me figure out how to fix this for Blair. She's who we should be concerned about right now."

Jasmine sighed. "Fine. Even though I think you're being too hard on yourself, we can focus on Blair."

"Thank you."

"First thing first, there's no way we're going to make the gossip stop, but we should consider your next moves carefully so we don't make anything worse."

"Shouldn't the first thing be the mating bite situation?" Jaden tossed his trash in a nearby garbage can.

"No, because we need to consider the gossip before we decide what to do about the mating bite. Just like we need to consider Blair's feelings."

"You can get unmated, though. If you spend enough time apart, it severs the connection." Syrus offered.

Jaden bristled. "Yeah, but it's hell." His nails dug into his jeans as he remembered the sensation. "It's like breaking an addiction by going cold turkey. You feel sick and desperate and everything's a crisis. And even when it's over it leaves a scar that never really stops aching. When Jesse disappeared... I really felt like I was going to die."

Syrus had a hand on his shoulder, grounding him, reminding him where he was. Jaden breathed, loosened his grip on his jeans. He worked a smile back onto his face.

Alexis covered her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. The thought of breaking her mating bond already filled her with dread. Her instincts rebelled against it. But picturing Blair having to go through all that? It broke her inside. 

"I can't believe I'm going to put her through that." She was trembling. "She's so tiny, and fragile, and precious. She doesn't deserve that at all."

"Don't jump the gun just yet." Jasmine looked thoughtful. "Maybe we don't break it. At least not immediately."

"What? You're not suggesting I stay mated to Blair, are you? She's so-"

"Yeah, she's young, but that's kinda my point." Jasmine spread her arms. "Right now, Blair is mated to the top alpha of the school. No one would even think of touching her if you've claimed her. More than that, she's with an alpha who gets sick at the thought of anyone taking advantage of her. She's the safest any omega on Academy Island could possibly be. Meanwhile, if you break that bond, she'll be desperate and miserable and viable to run into the arms of some alpha who may well actually take advantage of her."

"So I stay mated to Blair for her safety?"

"Maybe."

"Is this really something we should be deciding behind her back?" Syrus piped up. "I mean, if we're trying to do what's best for Blair, she should get a say in it, right?"

"Good point, Sy." Jaden nodded. "So if Blair wants to be unmated, we go ahead with that. The gang and I'll just have to keep her safe while she's going through it."

"And if she wants to stay mated..." Syrus looked back to Alexis.

"Alexis," Jasmine looked her in the eye, "would you want to be mated to Blair?"

Alexis tried to ignore the wave of relief that flooded through her at the thought of keeping the mating bond. She hugged herself and looked away. "What I want isn't important."

"Indulge me anyway. If it weren't for all the outside stuff that makes it a bad idea, would you want to be mated to someone like Blair?"

Jaden and Syrus had expected an immediate no. Alexis had always been flippant about relationships, it seemed like the kind of thing she wasn't actually interested in. So they leaned forward curiously when Alexis took a minute to think about it.

"I think... I think I would." Alexis' answer surprised herself as much as anyone. "She's passionate. Outgoing. Strong. When she wants something, she goes for it, and I admire that about her. Someone like that... is exactly who I'd want to be mated to."

"Not to mention how soft her skin is and how good her lips taste."

Alexis blushed. "Not helpful, Syrus!"

"Well then." Jaden hopped off the statue. "We should probably go talk to Blair then, right?"

"Um, guys?" Jasmine pointed across the schoolyard. A small crowd of students had gathered while they were talking. Blue and yellow blazers surrounded a single spot of red in the center. One of the students in yellow shifted aside, and Alexis confirmed it was Blair.

Which meant Blair wasn't staying home due to her heat. Her blood ran cold when she saw that Blair wasn't covering the red bite mark on her neck. Worse, she seemed to be showing it off to the crowd.

And then Blair turned. And their eyes met across the quad.

A wide smile spread across Blair's face. "Alexis!"

She broke from the crowd and ran toward them. Alexis didn't think, her feet just started moving, matching Blair's pace. Blair leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Alexis' middle, burying her face in Alexis' chest.

Alexis held her tight and pressed her nose to Blair's hair, inhaling her rose-petal scent like she needed it more than oxygen. The storm in her hart faded away into a calm, clear sky as she closed her eyes and let her world coalesce into nothing but the sweet, beautiful, wonderful girl in her arms.

Blair lifted her face, but didn't stop holding Alexis close. "I missed you all morning, Alexis!"

"I'm so sorry, Blair. I shouldn't have left without saying anything." She kissed Blair's forehead. "I didn't worry you did I?"

"Maybe just a little. I wanted to make you breakfast."

"That's so sweet!" She rand her fingers through Blair's raven-black hair as her eyes traveled down the girls face to the angry red mark on her neck. "Oh, Blair, I'm so sorry for what I did last night."

"Don't be." Blair shook her head. "I practically begged you to do it, and I knew what I was asking for. Besides, I couldn't be happier! I love you, Alexis!"

Alexis fought back tears and held Blair tighter, pressing the smaller girl's face into her chest. "I love you too, Blair!"

"So..." Jaden watched from a distance, "That's resolved then, isn't it? They're just gonna stay mated and that's fine?"

"Not quite." Jasmine leaned against the statue. "Alexis is still graduating at the end of the school year, so they're still going to be separated eventually. Even if their relationship survives the Summer, their mating bond won't."

"And people are still gonna talk." Syrus pointed out. "They might not go after Blair directly, but a lot of people won't be happy Alexis is off the market."

"It'll be our job to try to counter it, then. Call it out when it happens."

Syrus raised an eyebrow. "How's Mindy gonna take it?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow right back. "How's Chazz gonna take it?"

"Oh my god!" Jaden smacked his forehead. "I forgot all about Chazz! He's gonna be devastated!"

"Him and every omega in the student body." Jasmine sighed bitterly. She was obviously including present company. "Hell, not just the omegas. You had a thing for her too, didn't you Jaden?"

"No comment."

"But for now at least," Jasmine watched Blair and Alexis in their lovers' embrace with a tiny smile, "I'd rather just believe everything's going to be fine and be happy for my friend."

Syrus raised a fist. "Here here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Blair walked with a skip in her step toward the school. Technically she didn't have to go to class today, she was sure the boys had told the proper folks that she was in heat which gave her two days off of class, but she just had to tell someone about last night.

And the unfortunate recipient of all the details should be none other than her best friend Marcel.

She spotted him in his usual spot for free period and ran toward him calling his name. His usual half-lidded expression melted into wide-eyed shock when he saw the deep red bite mark on her neck and the conflicting scents of omega in heat and alpha in rut hit his nose.

"Blair?!"

She came to a stop in front of him and smiled a cheeky little smile.

"Blair, what on earth happened to you?"

"Oh, Marcel, it was magical!" She sighed, twirling in place and plopping herself down beside him. "I went into my first heat last night."

His eyes narrowed. "You got mated during your first heat?" Who would even do that to her?

"Shut up! I'm trying to tell the story!"

Marcel rolled his eyes and motioned for her to continue.

"So it started out as the worst afternoon of my life. I was hot, and restless, and I needed something like my life depended on it, but I couldn't exactly go looking for it." She hugged herself around the middle as she remembered the sensation. It wasn't hard, she still sort of felt like that. "The pills Syrus gave me barely did anything. I nearly tore up my bed nesting. And I couldn't stop thinking about-"

"Don't say it!" Marcel winced. "I'm trying to get through this conversation without thinking of you as a sexual being."

Blair made a face. "Anyway, when it was clear I wasn't getting to sleep, I took a long, cold shower. And it helped, but only for a bit. Pretty much as soon as I got out and wrapped my bathrobe around me, that same need started burning a hole in my stomach again."

"I don't know how omegas put up with all that." Marcel said. He was a beta, at least as far as he knew. He never had to deal with heats and ruts, or all the nonsense pack dramas alphas and omegas tend to get up to.

"It sucks!" She practically yelled in his ear. "So I was brushing my hair, going over my fusion combinations to try to take my mind off it, when I smelled the most amazing thing I've ever smelled."

Marcel sniffed the air. He had an idea what it was, Blair was covered in it. Though which parts were her and which parts were her new mate, he wasn't sure.

"It was like a cold splash of water in my face that shook me from my restless stupor. I was drawn to it, I had to go outside and see what it was!"

"Wait." Marcel put up a hand. "You were in your room, surrounded by Omega smell, and you were able to smell something outside?"

"I know, right?" She grinned. "She was sudden clarity, cutting through all the fog that surrounded me. When everything felt too big and too urgent to handle, she made the world small."

She had such a dreamy look on her face. Marcel had seen it before, when Blair talked about Truesdale or Jaden, but something about it seemed... softer. More real.

"Alright, I'm in suspense." He nudged her to continue. "You went outside..."

"I opened the door, still wearing my bathrobe-"

"You were still in your bathrobe?"

"And I saw Alexis."

"Alexis?!"

"She looked so pretty in the moonlight. I felt my bones pull to her. When she saw me, her eyes focused on me like a cat focuses on a mouse. I knew she was the clarity I was looking for."

"Alexis Rhodes? The alpha the whole school is in love with?"

"I needed her more than anything. I invited her inside, half worried she was going to reject me. But she said yes!" Blair pressed her hands to her cheeks. "The door didn't even finish closing before we were kissing. She took my mouth like it was her birthright, and I think maybe it was."

"Um..."

"Maybe my whole body just belongs to her. Between her hands and her tongue, she memorized every nook and cranny! She practically worshipped every inch of my skin!"

"Blair-"

"God, I still feel tingly thinking about it!"

"Blair!"

She stopped. Marcel was covering his ears, desperately trying not to imagine what she was saying.

"Oh, grow up!" She punched his arm.

There was a stereotype that betas were asexual, or at least minimally sexual. It often seemed to be the case compared to the pheremone-heavy alphas and omegas, but it wasn't really true. Betas had the same range of orientations as everyone else.

Even Marcel wasn't asexual. He was bi, and very much liked the idea of doing that sort of thing, someday. But Blair was like a little sister to him, and the idea of anyone doing that sort of thing with her conjured up a revulsion he didn't know he was capable of.

He slowly lowered his hands. "And then she bit you?"

Blair shook her head. "I asked her to. I showed her my neck, I told her I wanted her to claim me. To bind me to her. I wanted it more than anything I've ever wanted before. And Alexis... my angel... she did! And we spent the whole night cuddling!"

She wrapped her arms around herself, thrilling at the giddy feeling that the memory brought with it. Her heart lifted and her cheeks flushed red. She couldn't stop the wide smile on her face, even if it hurt her cheeks a little.

"I'll be honest," Marcel said, "I didn't think Alexis was the type."

Her expression fell a little. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you're..." He sort of motioned to her whole body.

"What, you don't think I'm good enough for her?" She knew that the student body all but idolized Alexis. She would be lying if she said she never doubted that she could measure up. But Marcel was her friend, it was his job to reassure her about that.

"No! I mean, yes you're-" he flailed in frustration. "I only meant I didn't think you were her type."

Her expression fell. "Well... she was gone when I woke up."

"She what?!"

"At first I thought maybe I had dreamed the whole thing. But I still have the mark on my neck, and her scent is all over my sheets."

"Not to mention all over your body."

"I figured she wanted to get to class on time." She felt a dread slowly creeping up from her core. "You don't... You don't think she regrets mating with me, do you?"

Marcel had absolutely no idea how to answer that question. Honestly, he couldn't believe Alexis would just leave like that. He didn't know her especially well, but he respected her.

At the same time, mating Blair didn't sound like her either. Maybe his read of her was less accurate than he thought.

And Blair was looking at him with pleading eyes, eyes that begged for reassurance.

He placed an uncertain hand on her shoulder. "Blair, you're great. And I think Alexis knows that. If she has regrets, it's probably not because there's anything wrong with you. It's more likely the circumstances this all happened under, or even that it happened with anyone."

Blair got very quiet. Her hands fidgeted with her skirt as the dread crept further up her neck. "Do you think she'll want to be unmated?"

"...Maybe." He squeezed. "Do you really want to be Alexis' mate?"

"I do!" Her hands balled into fists. "She's strong, and kind, and so cool! Not to mention she's totally gorgeous. I want to spend every morning making her breakfast, every day by her side, and every night in her arms!"

"You've said that about people before."

She pulled away from him. "So what? You think this is just another crush?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You think I can't really fall in love? Because I can, Marcel!"

"That's not what I meant!" He stepped toward her. "But there's a pattern here and I want my friend to be safe. You rush into love with your whole heart and now you've been mated in your first heat. If you don't protect yourself, you're going to get your heart broken, and I don't want that for you!"

Tears started welling up in her eyes and she looked away. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I'm trying to be." He put his hands back on her shoulders. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't like everything I've hears so far, but I know some relationships have started from worse places and ended up better than most. So... I support you. And I support this."

She looked back at him and he wiped the tears off her cheeks. She hugged him tight.

"And if Alexis does anything to hurt you, I will see to it that she pays dearly."

Blair laughed. "Dude, Alexis would destroy you."

"I would have the power of friendship on my side. It would super-charge me so I could avenge you."

She broke the hug so she could laugh harder. Her laugh was infectious, and Marcel chuckled along as well.

He smiled at her. "Better?"

"Better."

"Good. Now, the first step to fostering a good relationship is communication. I should know, my parents are divorced."

"You're right." She nodded. "I should go find Alexis and we should talk about what happened last night."

"The seniors will be having lunch in a few minutes. We can probably find her then."

"Right." Her shoulder drooped. "But what if she does want to be unmated?"

"Then you have friends who will help you through the whole process. And if she doesn't want to be your mate, then she doesn't deserve you anyway."

"Okay." She smiled at him. "Thanks, Marcel. You're a good friend."

"I learned from the best."

She punched his arm. The bell rang, indicating Marcel needed to return to class, and the seniors would be taking their lunch in just a moment. The two parted ways, and Blair ran off to find Alexis.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine placed Harpie Lady 1 down on the playmat in front of her. Even in a school dedicated to Duel Monsters, sometimes sitting down and playing a simple tabletop duel was the best way to pass time. After all, no one was here because they didn't enjoy playing Duel Monsters, even if it seemed like some of the students were more enthusiastic about it than others.

"So... your theory is that Blair and Alexis... are soul mates?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yuh-huh." Mindy nodded. "I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Come on." She plays Elegant Egotist and fans her deck to find her Cyber Harpie Lady, "You don't really buy into that stuff, do you?"

"Jasmine, our school was transported to another dimension full of duel monster spirits. People who dueled there had their souls drained from them. Why wouldn't I believe in soul mates?"

"It's all just chemicals. Blair was in heat, Alexis was rutting. Two and two make four."

Mindy shook her head. "You're in denial, Jas."

Jasmine's eyebrows raised. "I'm the one in denial?"

"Heats and ruts don't explain this. We went into heat together once, remember? Alexis dropped off our homework with barely any issue, despite smelling two strong omegas at once. And she's never even come close to coming on to us when she was rutting." Mindy placed Umi into the field zone. "I'm supposed to buy that Alexis lost control of herself just because she was extra Alpha horny?"

"And the alternative is soul mates?"

"Well, not the only alternative." Her Levia Dragon destroyed Harpie Lady 1. "Maybe Blair did something to Alexis to take advantage of her." 

"Mindy, Blair's our friend! She wouldn't do that."

"Blair is Jaden's friend. Up until yesterday, I'm not even sure I would've said she's Alexis' friend. I don't think I've ever had a single conversation with her when someone else from Jaden's pack wasn't around."

Jasmine thought on that. "Blair's been crushing on Jaden all year. If she was willing to do that sort of thing, I don't think Alexis is who she would go for."

Mindy's expression darkened. "It's also possible Alexis wanted to take advantage of a vulnerable young girl, and used her rut as an excuse."

"Absolutely not." Jasmine was firm. "You didn't see her the morning after. She was horrified at what she did. There's no way she would take advantage of Blair like that."

"Exactly! You reject that idea just as much as I do!" She set a card face down. "And if we eliminate all those, what else is left?"

"Soul mates, though?" Jasmine drew a card.

"Alexis said her rut came early and unexpectedly, right? The last time she had in irregular rut was when we were dealing with the Duel Ghouls, and that was because she was trying to protect everyone. There isn't anything like that going on, so why did her rut come early?"

"You think it was to coincide with Blair's first heat?"

"It's not unheard of. Remember Jesse? Jaden went into rut the first time Jesse went into heat at Duel Academy too."

"Jaden's ruts have never been especially regular. And he's always dealing with stressful situations."

"Still! People say your cycle will adapt itself to your soul mate when you meet them. Maybe Alexis subconsciously picked up that Blair would be going into heat and her rut adjusted itself in response."

"Pretty circumstantial." Jasmine placed down her Harpie's Pet Dragon.

"Well, what's your explanation, then?"

"I dunno. Maybe Blair's pheremones are stronger than ours. Maybe Alexis was tired and caught off-guard in a way she's never been with us." She thought back to what Alexis said yesterday. About Blair being the kind of person she'd want to be mated to. "Maybe Blair's just more her type than either of us are."

Mindy made a face, then sighed. "I guess.... I'm kind of in denial there too."

Jasmine reached across the table and took Mindy's hand.

Mindy looked down at it, and held Jasmine's back. "There's no shame in losing if I'm losing to her one true love. If they're soul mates... if it's Destiny... then there was nothing any of us could've done about it. Alexis isn't a creep, Blair isn't a temptress, and I'm not... not good enough..."

"Mindy..."

"I just..." She tried to fight them, but tears started falling from her eyes. "I always thought this was a 'for now' thing, you know? That Alexis wasn't looking for a mate now, because she's in school, and focusing on her career as a duelist, and that when we graduate maybe I'd have a chance then! That when she was ready for a relationship, she'd try having one with me."

Jasmine stood up from the table and walked over to wrap her arms around Mindy. She understood all too well, actually. She stroked her best friend's hair, making soothing sounds as she did.

"It's not just that she's with someone else." Mindy buried her face in the crook of Jasmine's neck, "It's not just that I lost. It's that I didn't even have a chance."

"I know, girl. I know." Jasmine liked to think she had a pretty good handle on her feelings, but everything Mindy was saying struck a chord inside her. She remembered the many talks she and Mindy had shared where they discussed the possibility of being with Alexis. How they promised to support each other no matter who she chose. The possibility of sharing her between them. "Let it all out."

"And I feel gross because I'm complaining about being her friend instead of her girlfriend! I love being Alexis' friend! Anyone would be lucky to be her friend!"

"We're so lucky."

"So I'd rather..." She sniffed. "I'd rather believe that Blair and Alexis are meant for each other. That the stars aligned to bring them together, so I don't have to think maybe I was too much of a coward, or not strong enough, or not pretty enough, or not young enough, or any of that."

"Hey. Mindy, look at me." Jasmine waited for the other girl to turn her head up. She took a moment to wipe the tears off her best friend's cheeks. "You're stronger, and prettier, and more amazing than you realize. You're absolutely enough, just the way you are. Okay?"

Mindy managed a smile. "Okay." She hugged Jasmine tighter. "Thanks, Jas."

"And you made some good points." Jasmine admitted. "I don't know if I believe in soul mates, but I can see why you'd go with that."

"Blair better cherish the fuck out of Alexis."

"She will." Jasmine pat Mindy's back. "If I know anything about Blair, it's that she cherishes the fuck out of people she loves."

The hold each other for another long moment before Mindy speaks up, "Also, I just did the math and I think I win."


	4. This one's an image

"Sorry, girls. She's taken."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!

Blair smiled wide as she spotted Alexis turning the corner toward the Slifer Red dorm. She didn't wait, her little feet just started moving. She waved and called to her, and Alexis brightened and waved back.

Blair desperately wanted to leap into Alexis' arms in a great big hug, but unfortunately those arms were full. She had to come to a full stop instead.

"What's with the pillow?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

Alexis had a fetching pink hue to her cheeks. "It's from my room. The one I've been using all semester." She absently scratched her cheek and glanced away. "I thought you might like to have it since it has my scent on it. It might help you sleep."

Blair's heart leapt. It had been about two weeks since the night they spent together, and the smell of Alexis' pheromones was fading from Blair's bedroom. She'd been trying to make up for it by spending as much time around Alexis as possible, but the two didn't have any classes in common.

"You're an angel, Alexis!" Blair took the pillow from the taller girl's arms and buried her face in it, taking a long inhale. Soothing, wonderful clarity. "This is great. But you know…" She leaned her whole body on Alexis, pressing her cheek to Alexis' chest, "I still prefer it straight from the source~"

Alexis' whole face turned red and she wrapped her arms tight around Blair, hiding her blushing cheeks in Blair's raven-black hair. "Blair, we're in public!"

"Then should we head back to my room?"

Alexis squeezed tighter and made a strangled sound somewhere in her throat.

"Oh!" Blair bounced, "Actually, I have news. The re-placement exams are coming up. I'm gonna see about getting into Obelisk Blue!"

"Really?" Alexis peeked up, the blush fading as the subject changed. "That's great!"

"Yeah! They probably won't let us share a room or anything, but I hate being so far away from you all the time."

"With your skills, I know you'll succeed. You're one of the most talented duelists I've ever met."

Blair grinned, then felt a pair of lips against hers. Alexis had taken her in a kiss.

Chazz took a long sip from his cup as he watched this all go down. He looked at Syrus, who was sitting on a bench nearby, and motioned to the two girls. "What's going on there?"

Syrus glanced up from his textbook. "It looks like Alexis wants to trade pillows."

"Yeah, but why?"

Syrus shrugged. "It's not unusual for mates to trade pillows if they can't share a bed."

Chazz grit his teeth. "Obviously I know that, dweeb. But why's Alexis trading pillows with Blair?"

Syrus finally turned to look at him, a confused expression on his face. "Because Blair is her mate."

"WHAT?!" Chazz' hand clenched tight around his cup, spraying soda everywhere. "When did this happen?"

"Last month, dude!"

He grabbed Syrus by the collar of his blazer. "How did I not know about this?"

"I don't know!" Syrus struggled to break free. "How did you not? Blair practically announced it to the school, and they've been super clingy for weeks!"

Chazz dropped Syrus to the ground unceremoniously. "I just thought that's what girl friendships are like."

"They've kissed! A lot! Including in front of you."

"Maybe girls kiss each other. I don't know, I'm a boy!"

Syrus rolled his eyes and got back to his feet. "Well, these girls are mates."

"This is ridiculous. I'm supposed to be Alexis' mate!"

"Welcome to the club, we're getting t-shirts printed." Syrus found his place in his textbook and mentally checked out of Chazz' nonsense.

Chazz meanwhile, stared as Blair returned with her own pillow which she graciously handed over to Alexis. Alexis kissed Blair once more, a long, lingering kiss before finally breaking away and turning to leave. Chazz watched the subtle incline of Blair's body, like even standing still she wanted to be as close to Alexis as possible.

He bit his thumb. "This won't stand."

A dark shadow fell over Blair's desk, and she looked up to see Chazz looming over her. It was last period (Advanced Graveyard Mechanics for Blair), but Chazz… really couldn't be here right now unless he had skipped class. She caught the agitation in his scent, sharp enough to sting. It matched the dark expression on his face.

Blair was almost intimidated. "What's up?"

His voice came out like a growl. "Come with me."

He didn't make sure she followed, he just turned and walked out of the classroom. A part of her considered not following, but Blair didn't get where she is by running away. She finished collecting her things and jogged after him.

Without stopping, he led her to one of the currently empty stadium rooms. He instructed her to close the door behind her, so she did, wondering all the while what this could be about. Only then did he turn around to look at her.

"So." His agitation spiked as he started talking. "You're Alexis' mate now?"

She smiled. Her favorite topic.

"Yep!" She tugged her collar aside so he could see the bite mark, now faded into a soft pink. It was less sensitive now than when it was fresh, but the marks never disappear completely unless the bond is broken. "And I couldn't be happier!"

His eyes widened, then narrowed. There was more than just agitation in his scent. Blair smelled actual fury.

"How did you do it?" He asked, his voice low but menacing. "How did you make Alexis choose you?"

She took a step back. "I just asked her to. She came and found me when I needed her, and I asked her to claim me."

"That's bullshit!"

Blair gasped. She didn't know Chazz knew any swear words. "It's not! We're in love!"

"I've known Alexis for years." He growled. "She's one of my best friends. If she was going to fall in love with anyone, it's me. Not some boy crazy child who up until recently barely even noticed she exists."

That stung, actually. But more than that, it pissed Blair off.

"Maybe I can just offer her more than you can." She fired back. "After all, I'm cute, I'm friendly, and I don't treat the world like it owes me something just because I was born into a family of rich assholes."

"You leave my rich asshole family out of this! In case you hadn't heard, they disowned me. Everything I have, I earned with my own two hands."

"Plus the who-knows-how-many millions they'd already spent on your private education. And the stocks you still own in Princeton family companies. And the name that still opens doors with all kinds of sponsors and big wigs."

"Shut up!" He slammed his duel disk onto his wrist. "None of that even matters. What matters is you aren't good enough for Alexis. And I'm gonna prove it!"

Her hand moved instinctively for her own duel disk. "You want to duel me over Alexis?"

"Hell yeah. When I win, you have to break your mating bond."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why would I agree to that?"

He smirked. "If you can beat me, I'll back off. Permanently. I won't ever go after Alexis again. In fact, I'll even finance your wedding with the money I make from those Princeton family stocks."

He seemed to notice she wasn't convinced.

"On the other hand," he pointed to the door behind her, "you can just admit you aren't good enough for her and walk out that door right now."

A low growl rumbled in her throat. She slipped her duel disk onto her arm. "I am good enough for her. And I'll prove it to you!"

\---

"I'm so sorry to leave you, darling, but I must." Atticus placed a gentle kiss on the alpha girl's hand. "I have plans with a dear friend of mine, and I would hate to keep him waiting."

Being Atticus Rhodes wasn't exactly difficult, at least when he wasn't being possessed by the literal embodiment of the Shadow Realm. But there's a certain responsibility to being the most sought after omega in the school. There was always a crowd of alphas - not to mention betas and a few omegas - vying for his attention, for the opportunity to court him. It's a balancing act, protecting that many people's happiness, and he liked to think he walked that wire with panache.

He noticed, however, that crowd splitting aside, granting someone a wide berth. There were few people who warranted that sort of response, and only one whose scent he knew like the back of his hand. All the flirtiness and chivalry melted from his smile as he saw Alexis coming through the hall.

"Lexi! How's it going?" He asked, falling into step beside her. "You look upset, is something wrong?"

She gave him a small smile. "Hey, Atticus." Her expression told him she was considering what all to say. "I don't know, actually. I've felt uneasy since class got out and I don't know why."

"You don't think it's just separation from Blair, do you?"

She sort of flinched when he mentioned her name. "I don't think so. Although, we are usually together immediately after class. I'm not really sure where she is right now."

"I was planning to meet up with Chazz this afternoon too. Maybe we could look for them together?"

She chewed the inside of her lip, then nodded. "Sure. Better than wandering the halls alone."

He let Alexis set the pace, and turned a corner when she did. "Wandering" was one way to put it, but from her stride it really seemed like her body, at least, knew where it was heading. It was interesting to watch a mating bond in action.

"Hey..." She spoke up when the number of people around them dwindled, "You aren't… disappointed in me, are you?"

That caught him by surprise. "What? Alexis, how could you think that?"

"You know." She gestured vaguely at nothing. "This whole thing with Blair. It's not exactly a great look."

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. He could actually feel some of the tension in her muscles melt, just a bit, at his touch. "Something like that could never disappoint me."

She stopped, but didn't look at him. "When I'm with her, everything feels fine. It feels right. I feel like everything is going to work out and we're going to be together forever. But… when I'm alone, when my world is bigger than just _her_ … I know that isn't true."

"Who says it's not true?"

Now she looks at him. "Atticus, she's thirteen. And she's _Blair_. She's not in love with me, she's in love with being in love. And now she has all those mate bond chemicals in her brain, so of course she's going to think she's in love with me, but after the Summer she probably won't want anything to do with me."

Atticus sighed. It was time for some brotherly advice. "You know what your problem is?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm apparently a closet predator?"

"You're too out of touch with your romantic side."

She snorted. "You want me to take her out on a date?"

"No." He thought for a second. "Well, yeah, actually. But that's not what I'm talking about. What I mean is that you don't believe in love at all."

"But this isn't love. It's hormones and pheromones and chemicals."

"What do you think love is?" He chuckled, but gently so she knew he wasn't laughing at her. "You can measure anything, from oxytocin to duel energy. What makes the chemicals in Blair's head any less real than the chemicals in any other maiden in love?"

"Because it's not spontaneous." She shook her head. "She wanted me because she was in heat. She's in love with me because I bit her. She should be with someone who doesn't have to bite her for her to love them."

"You know what your other problem is?"

She raised that same eyebrow.

He ruffled her hair. "You're too smart for your own good."

She laughed, but it was a bitter sound. It's only then that she looked around at where they were. An empty hall in the school, near where the dueling arenas were. "Why did we come this direction?"

"Well, I was following you." He winked. "And you, dear sister, were following your heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should close your eyes and listen to that muscle in your chest." He tapped her sternum. "Just let it tell you where to go."

She looked at him dubiously, but when he stayed resolute she shrugged and closed her eyes. She turned and her feet started moving.


End file.
